


Loss

by mikkimouse



Series: One Word Prompt Meme [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e07 Currents, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: Written for the prompt: Loss - one character dying while in the arms of the other





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am constitutionally incapable of writing MCD with Stiles and Derek, so I filled this prompt with a Derek-centric canon compliant ficlet. Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/151917350235/stiles-x-derek-loss-because-im-sad-and-its)

_No,_ Derek wants to say.

_I’m sorry_ , he wants to say.  


_This shouldn’t have happened to you_ , he wants to say. _It was supposed to be a gift, not a curse._  


_Please don’t leave,_ he wants to say.  


But he can’t say a word. Boyd is lying in the water, face-down, Derek’s claws are still sticky with his blood, and he can’t do anything to make it right. Can’t do anything to undo what he’s done.  


Distantly, he hears Cora scream, and then she’s running right to Boyd, grabbing onto him like it will somehow make a difference. 

Derek drops his hands into the water, like that will somehow get the blood off. His chest feels too tight, his throat feels swollen shut, and all he can smell is Boyd’s blood on his hands.  


A hand rests on his shoulder, tentatively, like a question. Derek doesn’t even have to look to know it’s Stiles.  


He doesn’t shake it off.  


It’s just a hand, just the grip of five fingers through his shirt. But it’s more than he’s had from anyone since Laura died.  


Stiles squeezes his shoulder, and Derek lets himself cry.  



End file.
